Vincent's Forgotten Past
by chong84
Summary: Vincent enters a tomb which leads to something more, his past. He discovers noew things he never knew about and along they way he meets a mysterious man. READ AND REVIEW!!! more chapters to come
1. CH 1

Ch. 1  
  
Vincent, a tall slender looking young man with shoulder length jet-black hair entered the passage underneath one of the tombstones. He walked inside only to find a dark and rancid smelling hallway, too dark in fact to navigate. Luckily he knew a magic spell that would light his way. Vincent used his spell and the hallway illuminated a glowing green. The green was from the moss covered walls, as well as the smell. Vincent kept walking cautiously down the hall towards the door he could see at the far end. When he got there he entered the next room. The room smelled foul and in the middle of the room there was a large stagnant pool of water. He knelt down and examined the pool; noticing that the green mold that covered the hallway walls was along the rim of the pool. He stood back up and left the room on to the next. Vincent reached the doors of the next room; they were huge double doors around 10ft. tall; a gruesome looking creature was delicately carved on the doors with great detail arms on the creature, with razor sharp claws, seemed to be reaching out, as if to grab someone. Vincent felt uneasy around the carving so he slowly opened the door and walked inside the next room. As soon as Vincent took a few steps into the room the doors slammed shut behind him he quickly jumped back to the doors to try and open them, his efforts were unsuccessful, the doors were sealed shut. Vincent turned around knowing that something terrible was about to happen and he saw what seemed like hundreds of doors with the same horrific carvings on them as the doors he entered. Each figure was coming to life right before his very eyes. Vincent ripped out his sword and prepared him self for battle, a battle he couldn't possible win on his own. 


	2. CH 2

Ch. 2  
  
Besides the monsters that had awakened another being had also awoken from a long, restless slumber. A man lifted the lid off of his glass casket and sat up, "It must be time" the first words that came out of this mysterious mans mouth. He leapt out of the casket and upon hearing a loud yell and some roaring of beasts he pulled out two daggers and rushed to the scene where the entire ruckus was coming from. Whom was he going to help the monsters or Vincent? Was he going to help at all? Vincent saw the man enter the room, Vincent was engrossed in a battle between one of the monsters right now and he yelled for some help, hoping that this tall slim man with dark black hair whom wore all black except for the long blood red cape and brown gloves. This mysterious man was holding two daggers his eyes narrowed and he quickly jotted toward Vincent. Vincent's eyes widened, was this man coming to kill him? If that was the case Vincent was ready to face death he could possibly handle this monster, with others waiting to attack, and this man that was running toward him. The other monsters saw this man as well and as soon as he started towards Vincent, they rushed towards the man. The mysterious man leaped into the air falling down on the monster that was practically on top of Vincent, slashing his daggers into the monsters torso, "Hurry! Run for the door!" Vincent did as he was told forgetting that the doors had been sealed shut. "They're sealed shut!" The mysterious man said some incantation and the doors swung open, "Now go!" They both ran out the door and with some more words the doors slammed shut the two men could hear the monsters beating on the doors trying to breakthrough. "My magic is strong that will hold them for a while, lets get out of here." Vincent not asking any questions, at least not until he was sure of his safety agreed. They walked out the way Vincent had come in and were now right outside the entrance. They were safe for the time being. 


	3. CH 3

Ch. 3  
  
"Who are you?" Vincent asked, curious whom he had to thank for saving his life. "My name is Magus." The man said grimly "we must get out of here my magic might have grown weak in my days of rest. Vincent looked at Magus, "well we can head that way" Vincent pointed north "I'm heading to the next town it shouldn't be too far from here. They began to walk towards the next town, "oh and thank you for saving me back there if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive I'm sure." But when Vincent turned around to give a thanking smile to Magus, he was nowhere in sight. Vincent looked around but nothing, he just seemed to have vanished. "Weird" Vincent thought but there was nothing he could do, so he pressed on to his destination, the next town where he was hoping to find a job or two he could do for a while, also he might be able to find some information on this 'Magus' fellow. "I'll be watching you Vincent." Magus said under his breath from a nearby tree as he watched Vincent depart. "The time is near, my son…" 


	4. CH 4

Ch. 4  
  
The sun had begun to set as Vincent headed down the path to the next town. He had been walking for an hour or so and now the town was in sight. When he entered he thought that that the bar would be a good place to find some work and some answers to whom his 'mystery' man really was. But first he'd have himself a drink, so he sat down at the bar and ordered up a drink. He relaxed and ordered up another, but this time when the bar tender returned Vincent motioned him to come closer so that he could ask him something. Vincent asked the bar tender if he knew about a man called Magus; he described what he looked like and what he wore. When Vincent was finished the bar tended look a little frightened and also was infatuated with anger. He kicked Vincent out of the bar and into the streets. Vincent not sure why the bar tender would do something like this decided that it wasn't that big of a deal and he didn't want any trouble so he made his way to the inn to get a room and rest for the night. Vincent entered the inn and it seemed that rumor of a man searching for clues about another man named Magus was in town. The innkeeper knowing that Vincent was a new face in town figured it was he who was searching for the information. Vincent walked up to the counter and asked for a room. The innkeeper asked him to wait a minute, while he went to his office to check on something, when he returned he returned with two big bulky men who immediately threw Vincent out. "We don't want your kind around here!" The two bulky men shouted as Vincent hit the ground. Vincent again got up and brushed himself, he decided that he'd just leave town and make camp outside town somewhere, knowing that the people in this town weren't very friendly and he wasn't going to get any service there. Vincent walked out thinking to himself, about everything that had just happened, why did the town's folk seem so afraid of him? What was it that they knew? Vincent thought that they knew something, something about him maybe or something about Magus. It was getting late so Vincent made himself as comfortable as he could under a near by tree and tried to get some rest. 


End file.
